Kagamine Len/Original songs list, A-E
Starred songs refer to the use of an Append form. Original Songs # *02 Birth - Rin, Len, and Kaito *0 and 2 - Len *8HIT - Rin and Len *1000 Digits of Pi Challenge - Rin and Len *10 Billion Words - Len *69 - Rin and Len *777 Casino - Len* A *A Beautiful Petal - Len *A Cloudy Day in Spring - Len *Across from the Twilight - Len *Adolescence - Rin and Len *After World - Len & Utatane Piko *Again and Again - Len, KAITO, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru *Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life - Len and Gumi *Alice Human Sacrifice - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Alice in Musicland - Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Alice in Wonderland - A Horror of a Fairytale - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Alice's and My Wonderland - Len *All Hallow's Even - Rin, Len, and Miku *Alluring Secret ～Black Vow～ - Rin and Len *Amaretto - Len and Luka *Amorphous - Len and Luka *An Angel and a Devil, Twins - Rin, Len *Andalusia - Len* *Another Side of the Mirror - Len and Gakupo *ANTI THE∞HOLiC - Rin and Luka *A Person Who Makes Stars - Len *Aqua - Meiko, Rin & Len *ARKADIA - Rin and Len *A screw, a Gear and Pride - Rin and Len *Assignation - Rin* and Len* *Astral Domination - Rin and Len *Asymmetry - Len *Augmented Reality - Rin and Len *AutumnLeaves - Len* and KAITO* *A-Isiteru - Rin and Len B *Bad∞End∞Night - Rin, Len, Miku, Miku*, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Banana Song - Len *bank-rupt RPG - Len* *Beastly Fang - Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and VY2 *Beat and Tap - Len *Before Everything Ends - Len *Benzene - Len *Birds Across the Stars - Len *birth - Len* *Bitter-Edge - Len *Black & White Ward- Rin and Len *Black Cat - Rin and Len *Black Executor - Rin and Len *Black Vow - Rin and Len *Bloody My Doll - Len *Boku wa hai neko-Len *Bonus Stage - Rin and Len *Borderlands - Len *Borderline and Innocent - Len, KAITO, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru *Boys new theory the theory of evolution - Len *Break Away - Len *Brilliant Diamond - Len, KAITO, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru *Bringing the Rain - Len *BUNKA Open Area - Rin and Len *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Len C *Cage Basket of Canary - Rin and Len *Called Killer - Rin and Len *Campanula Blue - Len *Canary (in-cage)-Len and Rin *Canary Maria - Len* *Can't Forget - Len *Card Sinner - Rin and Len *Cause Resonance - Rin and Len *Chance summer-Len *Change Myself - Len *Chain of Fate - Rin and Len *CHANGE THE WORLD - Rin and Len *Cheerful Harmony 08 - Rin and Len *Child's Dream - Rin, Len *chill out! - Rin, VY1, SF-A2, and Lily *Chivalry - Rin and Len *Chrono Story - Luka, Rin, and Len *Cinderella~Another Story~ - Rin* and Len* *Circle of friends - Rin, Miku, Gumi, Lapis, and IA *City of Water(ACT1) - Rin and Len *City of Water(ACT2) - Rin and Len *Cloudy Sky - Len *Cold Hands - Len* *Colorful Wall / Boy to Girl - Len *Come Together- Len* *Consistent Eagle - Len* *contour - Len and IA *Convenience Complex - Rin and Len* *Cool Len's love song". - Len *Corrupted Flower - Rin and Len *Cosmetic Love!! - Rin and Len * Cowardly Crossing - Rin and Len *Crazy nighT - Miku, Gumi, MEIKO, KAITO, Gakupo, Luka, Rin and Len *Crevice - Rin and Len *Crime and Punishment - Len *Crime Club-Len *Crossmind - Rin and Len* *Crude Master - Len *Cruel Drama Pariatcho - Len *Crybaby Boyfriend - Len and Miku *Crystal Mic—Cathedral Remix - Len *CRYSTAL MICROPHONE UNDERGROUND - Rin and Len *Cynical Romance - Rin and Len D *Daisy - Kagamine Len *Dark Nel - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Darkness Six - Kagamine Len *Dark Symmetry - Kagamine Len *Dark Woods Circus - Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin *Dawn Alternate - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Dead Line Circus - Kagamine Len, GUMI & Kamui Gakupo *Dear Agitator - Kagamine Len* *Dear BJ - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *delicious - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin & Hatsune Miku *DEPARTURES - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Departure with Bravery - Kagamine Len *Desire - Kagamine Len *Dessert Blue Bird - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Die Verwandlung - Kagamine Len* *Dideh o Shasta ~The 15th Bouquet~ - Kagamine Len* & Kagamine Rin* *Disco Monster - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Discotheque★Love - Kagamine Len *Don't Leave Me Alone! - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Doubt & Trust - Kagamine Len *Dragon Rising - Kagamine Len & GUMI *Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku - Kagamine Len *Dream Metic Halloween - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka *Dreamy Cherry Blossoms - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Drowning in a Wave of Sadness - Kagamine Len *Dusk Dies - Kagamine Len* E *Eat Me - Len *Eden - Len *Electric Magic - Rin and Len *Elect (ro) Box - Rin and Len *Electronic・Genocide - Len *Emitting Invisible Smoke - Len *Empty Snow - Len *Enclosure - Rin and Len *Encoded Password - Rin and Len* *End of Discussion - Rin and Len *Erase or Zero - Len, Kaito *Error of Love - Len *Escapade - Rin and Len *Eternal Sound - Len *Evil Food Eater Conchita - Rin, Len, and Meiko *Evolution - Rin* and Len *Exceed - Rin* and Len* F *Fate - Rin, Len *Fate:Rebirth - Kaito, Len, and Gakupo *Falling Falling Snow - Len *Fantasia Dedicated to You - Len *Farewell Speaker - Len* *Fifth pierrot - Len *Fifth Pierrot - Len* *Filled with Full-Bloomed Cherry Blossoms - Rin and Len *Final Card - Len* *Fire◎Flower - Len *First Love Academy ・School of True Love - Rin, Len, and Gumi *flowers - Rin, Len, Miki, Gakupo, Gumi, and Ryuto *Flower Festival - Len, Rin, Big Al, Luka & Miku (UTAU) Nagone Mako, Amane Luna, Touya Kohana, Satemaru & Sekka Yufu (Voiceroid) Tsukuyomi Ai *Foam Mermaid - Len *Footsteps - Rin and Len *Forest - Rin* and Len* *Forest of Crystal - Rin, Len, and IA *Forever with you - Len *Fortune Diver - Len *For Twins - Len *From a Dream's Point of View - Rin and Len *From a Place You're not There - Rin and Len *From the Reef of Ethos - Len *FUTUER - Rin* and Len* *Future We Once Pictured - Len G *Galenism - Len *Gallows Bell - Len *Garbage Parade - Len *Gekokujyo (Revolution) - Rin and Len *Gemini- Rin and Len *Get Wild - Len* *Gigantic O.T.N - Len *Give Me Back My Pants! - Len *Glass Slippers - Rin and Len *GLORIUS SEAT - Rin and Len *GOD DIVA - Rin and Len *God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen - Rin and Len *Grandfather's Clock - Rin, Len, IA, and Gumi *Grave Song - Rin and Len *Gray - Len *Gray Joker - Len* *Gun Run - Len H *Hachi-hachi Flowery Battle of Kagamines - Rin and Len *Hakobako Player - Rin and Len *Harukanata - Len *Halloween Monster Party Night - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Hand me the Rope! - Rin and Len *The Hanging Garden - Rin and Len *HAPPY☆MUSIC - Rin and Len *Hate no Mori no Memoria - Rin* and Len* *Hatsukoi - Len *Heart Communications - Rin*, Len* *Heart Robot Invasion - Rin*, Len* *Heat Haze - Len and Gakupo *Heavy Wooden Box - Len *Hetarenaide yo! Oniichan! - Len *Hello Again - Rin and Len *Hello Laughter - Rin, Miku, Luka, Lily, Gumi, and IA *Hi-to-Mi - Rin and Len *Hide And Seek - Len *High Rised -Okey Edit- - Rin and Len *HOLY NIGHT - Len *Hope - Len *Hot Cocoa - Len *How-To World Domination - Len and Rin *Hummingbird - Rin and Len *Hybrid - Rin and Len I *I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me! - Len *Ice Cream Love - Rin* and Len* *I Feel a Storm Coming! - Len *If U Do Do - Rin, Miku, IA, Luka, and Gumi *Ikasama⇔casino - Rin and Len *Ikitoshi Ikerumono - Len *I'll Give you Chocolate! - Rin and Len *Imitation Black - Len, Kaito, and Gakupo *Immoral Memory - Len, Kaito, and Gakupo *Immortal Soul - Len *Inaring March - Rin and Len *infinity identity - Rin and Len *Indomitable Power - Len, Kaito , Gakupo and Kiyoteru *Innocence - Len *Insomniac Solitude - Len (Act 1) and Len* *In the Aleliesta Ruins - Rin, Len *I swim in such fog-Len *It's Happiness! - Rin *It's my Road Roller (also known as "Daughter of Evil's Road Roller") - Rin and Len *I Wanna Go - Len* *I Wanna Trust You - Rin and Len *I Want to Be a Lion - Len *I Without Eyes - Len J *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka - Rin* and Len* *Jewels and a Mystery and a Princess - Rin and Len *JIGSAW WORLD - Len *Journal Justified - Rin, Len, and Miku *Junk Radio - Len* *Just Carry On My Way - Rin* and Len* *Jutenija - Rin and Len *Juvenile - Rin and Len *Juvenile (MS70's remix)-Rin and Len K *Kaiten Ruon - Rin, Len *KagaminationHEART - Rin* and Len* *Kagamine Milkshake - Rin* and Len* *Kaga Piyo - Rin, Len *Karakuri 卍 Burst - Rin* and Len* *KeepxOut! - Len *Kiseki no Kiseki - Len and Rin *KITE - Rin and Len *Knife - Miku, Rin, and Len *Knock-Lock-out - Len and Gumi *Koi Uta - Rin and Len *Kokoro- Rin and Len mixed ver. *Kokoro-Kiseki- Len L *Labyrinth Story - Rin and Len *Last Elegy - Len* *Let me Play the Piano - Len* *Let's Cook Curry - Rin and Len *Lie and Time Machine - Rin and Len *Like, Dislike - Len* and Rin *LIMITER - Len and Luka *Live in this moment - Len *Logic Pop - Rin, Len *Looking for you In the Sky - Len *Loose Change - Len, Miku *Lost Destination - Len* *Lost Destination - Len* & Kaito Append *Lost Memory - Len, Kaito, Gakupo *Lots of Black Tea and Sweet Love - Rin, Len, Miku *Love's Flower - Rin, Len *Love and Hate - Rin and Len *Love and Joy - Rin, Len *love is a mirror - Len *Love Letter - Len *lovely☆shaker - Rin and Len *Lycieratia - Rin and Len M *Machiuta - Len *Mad Circus - Rin* and Len* *Magical Kitty Len Len - Len *Mahjong Junkie - Rin and Len *Mask of Hannya - Rin and Len *Matane - Len and Rin *Matsuribayashi - Rin and Len *Meaning - Len *Meditation Spiral Worlds - Len and Rin *-memoria leoria- - Rin and Len *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Micro World - Miku, Rin, Len *MIDI MASTER!! - Rin and Len *MIDI MASTER!! - Rin* and Len* *Midnight Cinderella - Rin and Len *Midnight Pumpkin - Rin and Len *Miketsu no Matsuri - Rin and Len *Mirror Song - Rin and Len *Missing - Len *Mission_K - Rin and Len *Monday Gladiator - Len and Luka *Monochrome Dream Eater - Len *Monochrome Monologue - Len *Moonlight - Rin* and Len* *Moonlight Abandonment - Rin and Len *Moonlight Mince - Len and IA *Moon's Song- Len* *More Techno Chocolate Memory - Len *Mr. Music - Len and 96neko *Mr. Music - Rin, Len, Miku, Miku*, Luka, Gumi, and Yuki *Mugic - Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, and Gumi *Mujitsu-Len *Murmur - Len *Music Fighter!! - Rin and Len *My Girl - Len *My Vocaloids - Rin and Len N *Nameless Song - Len *Nayuta no kanata made Len and Rin *Never - Rin and Len *Never -High Speed Revolution mix- - Rin and Len *New Millennium - Len *Night Walker - Len *Nitrobenzene - Len *Noisy Whammy - Rin and Len *No Pants Boogie - Len *Not Together - Miku, Rin and Len *Now, Which One? - Rin, Len O *One-sided love - Len *Ooze Out - Len *Ophelia - Len *Orange - Len *Orphan Keeper Song - Len *Out of Eden - Len *Owarazuya - Rin and Len P *p-rise - Len* *Pain - Len *Paper Plane- Rin and Len *Paradichlorobenzene - Len *Paradichlorobenzene X Anti-Chlorobenzene - Rin and Len (VOCAMASH) *Paradise of Light and Shadow - Rin and Len *Parallelines - Rin and Len *PERIOD - Len* *Perfect Crime - Len and Luka *Phantom - Len* *Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny - Rin and Len *Piece of Sound - Len* *Pitiful Pet Boy - Len *Plus/Space- Len* *Polter Wild - Len* *Pretty Fundoshi Akuma Len - Len, Rin, Luka, and Kaito *Pretty Panties Akuma Rin - Rin and Len *Prisoner- Len *Prism - Rin and Len *Prosperity and Decline of the Psychic Girl - Len *Psychoholic Shot - Len *Pumpkin Syndrome - Rin and Len *Purgatory and the Canary girl-Len *Pursuer - Rin and Len *Pygmalion - Len and Luka Q *quintet ebony - Len R *R-18 - Len *Rabbit Talk - Len and IA *Rain - Len *Rainy Days Len and Rin *Ravening Maned Dogs- Len *Re_birthday - Len *ReAct - Rin, Len and Miku *reaL gate remix - Len *ReaLizer-Rin and Len *Rebirth Girl and Rebirth Boy - Rin and Len *Recycle Bin - Len *Red Shoe Parade - Miku, Luka, Rin, and Len *Re-education-Rin and Len *Regular Patissier - Len *reject - Rin, Len *Remote Control - Rin and Len *Requiem of the Spinning World - Rin and Len *Return to Zero - Len *Revolution - Rin and Len *Rin Len LaRiRin - Miku, Rin, and Len *Rin Len Space Bandits - Rin and Len *Rin Rin Signal - Rin and Len *Romeo - Len *Room 13493 - Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and Hiyama S *SadisticPumpkin - Rin and Len *Sadistic Vampire - Len *Sakasama Hime - Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Miriam *Sakura Dream - Rin and Len *Sakura Fiction - Len *Sakura Samurai - Len, Kaito, and Gakupo *Salvage - Rin and Len *Sand Scraper - Rin and Len *Schwarz Waltz - Len *Secret Channel - Len *Secret Garden - Len and Oliver *SenbonZakura Traditionnal styleRin and Len *Sequenced Blues- Rin, Luka, Miku *Servant of Evil - Len *Servant of Evil ACT 2 - Len *Servant of Evil ~velvet mix~ - Len *Seven Colors on the Palette - Rin, Len, Meiko, Miku, and Kaito *shake it ! - Rin, Len, and Miku *Shota Shota Island - Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko *Shotacon Genocide - Len *Shota Desuyon- Len and Kaito *Shotarella - Len and Kaito *siGrE - Rin and Len *Siuiul a Run - Rin, Len *Silhouette - Len *Singtime - Rin and Len *Sky Blue! - Len *Sky Fish - Rin and Len *Skyscraper - Len* *Smiling- Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku*, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Miki, VY1, Yuki, Kiyoteru,Lily *SnowDust - Len* and Kaito *Snow Story - Len *Soi Yassa!! - Rin and Len *Song of Roast Sweet Potato - Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, and Miku *Soundless Voice - Len *Space Bandits Rin and Len *Speed Up the Moonlit Night - Len *SPICE! - Len *Spinning Song - Rin and Len *SPIRAL GAME - Rin, Len, Len*, Miku, and Luka *SPL - Len and Miku *Stardust - Len and Kaito *Stars Inform of Me - Len *Starstruck - Len and IA *Stealing is Doctrine? - Len *Summer Cicada - Len* and KAITO* *Summer Scene - Len *Sun - Rin* and Len* *SUNDAI SUNDAY - Len *Sunspot Cycle - Len* and Rin* *SUPER FLAT DIGITAL LOVE - Rin and Len *Superhero - Len *Sustain Lightning - Len *Sweet Vengeance - Rin and Len *Sword of Drossel - Rin* and Len* *Symphonja of the Middle of Winter - Rin and Len T *Taketori overnight sensation-Rin and Len *Tard Check - Rin and Len *Tard Check Level 2 - Rin and Len *Temariuta - Rin and Len *Temptension - Rin and Len *Tender Christmas - Rin and Len *Thank You - Len and Gumi *The Bird that Crosses the Stars - Len *The Broken Mirror - Len and Gakupo *The Detective Loupe ~ Farewell, Man of 256 Faces - Len * THE DYING MESSAGE - Rin *The Eyes That Don't Vanish - Miku, Rin and Len *The First Christmas - Len *The immoral glass wall Rin and Len *The Last Waltz - Rin and Len *The Riddle Solver That Can't Solve Riddles - Len *The Riddle Solver That Can't Solve Riddles (Short Version) - Len *The Rise And Fall Of Psychic Girl-Len *The Runaway of Kagamine Len - Miku, Rin, and Len *The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sand of Thousands of Miles - Rin and Len *The Seventh Me - Len *The Sponging Rabbit is an Exhange Student - Rin, Len, and Miki *The Third Winter - Len *The Transdencial - Len *The Triangle Love Story - Len *The Twisted Emperror - Miku, Rin, and Len *The Way of Kagamine MADs Rin and Len *The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood - Rin and Len *Time, is It? - Rin and Len *Time Capsule - Rin and Len *Time Lover - Rin and Len *Time Graphic - Rin and Len *Time & Space - Rin and Len *Today is a very good day to die.? - Len, Kaito, and Gakupo *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - Rin, Len, IA, Gumi, Gakupo, Miku, and Luka *Toluthin Antenna - Len *Tori Kago no - Rin and Len *To all of you all of me - Len *To You - Rin and Len *To You Feeling the Blues - Rin and Len *Treachery Trailer - Len* *Trembling Thunder - Len *Trich, Trach, Trick Parade - Rin and Len *Trick And Treat - Rin and Len *Tululila Talila Tulula - Len* *TV Zombie - Rin and Len *Twilight ∞ nighT - Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Twiright Prank- Rin and Len *Type 14 - Rin and Len U *U & I - Rin, Len *Under the Cherry Trees - Rin and Len *Unhappy Refrain - Len and Rin *Unlawful Storage~The Lost Memory~ - Len, Gakupo, and Kaito *Unreal Communications - Rin and Len V *Vengeance - Len *Vermilion - Len (Act1) & Len (Act2) *Vision 2010 - Rin, Len *Virgin Suicides - Len *Virtual-ON Revised Version - Rin, Len *Vocaloid's Dream Meltic Halloween - Rin, Len, Miku,Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Voice of reminiscence-Rin And Len W *Wait a moment sister, It's still early to me [Puberty] - Len *We Are One - Rin, Len *White Christmas - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Luka, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru *Why Don't You Call Me Yet? - Len *Why Don't You Call Me Yet? - Rin and Len *Wind Birds - Rin and Len *Wing of Summer -Rin*, Len* *Winter Fireworks - Len* *Winter Sky - Rin* and Len* *Winter's White - Rin, Len *Words - Len* *Words are unnecessary-Len *World's Contrast - Len and Miku *Wonder, Wander - Len *World Side Drop Out - Len X Y *Yami no Dance Site - Rin and Len *Yanderenka - Len *Yellow Star Beats - Len and Rin *YELLOW TRICK - Rin and Len *Yokkora Sex - Miku, Rin, and Len *YOU&I - Len *You're Not Alone - Len *Your World, My World - Len and Miku *Yume no Yume-Rin and Len Z Category:Youtube listings